Everydayness
by nevillesdashizz
Summary: A day in the life of normal Inuyasha characters Title may change. R&R please!


I'm not really sure what this; it's just a day in the life of regular Inuyasha characters. I didn't originally plan to add more to it, but maybe I could? Just tell me what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Inuyasha or the characters... or do I?

* * *

"Are you quite certain, Mr. Jakken?"

The pale complected man advanced towards the more sickly, green hued man. Mr. Jakken's brow broke out in a rather unpleasant cold sweat.

"I'm quite certain, sir. There is nothing I can do," he stammered.

Fleetingly, he thought he saw his boss's eyes flash red. _Oh shit._

"Well... it seems as though we will just have to figure out some way to solve this... dilemma. Won't we, Mr. Jakken?" Mr Jakken's head bobbed up and down eagerly, anything to get him out the pyscho man's office.

The boss circled back around to his desk, distancing himself from the frightened employee. He could practically smell the sweat gathering on the man, and frankly, he was disgusted. _What incompitence,_ he thought. His fingers nimbly dialed a number on his phone.

_Riiiing. Riiiing._

The phone rang loudly over the speaker, filling the room and making Mr. Jakken more uneasy. Nearly squirming from nervousness and anxiety, he cleared his throat rather noisely. Eyes flashed up at him briefly, and a ghost of a smile crept over his boss's lips.

"Mr. Jakken..."

"Yes, sir?"

"See to it that something is done. Understood?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you," and with that, the man sat in his plump and cushioned chair, turning it to face the view outside his office window. This was Mr. Jakken's cue to leave, which he took gratefully.

---

"I don't see what I can do! My hands are tied!!"

Mr. Jakken placed his fingers to his temple, rubbing it gently to try and ease a monster of a migraine. "He get you again," came the voice of the main secretary seated behind a large crescent shaped desk. Mr. Jakken turned on her. "Is that really any of your business, Kagura," he snapped. The secretary, now Kagura, rolled her shoulders and looked at him blandly. "Don't go bitching at me because Sesshomaru has you all riled up," she replied and turned back to her work.

He huffed impatiently and directed his attention towards the elevator, pressing the down button repeatedly. Sesshomaru, his most definitely psychotic boss. The man was demanding, cold hearted, rude, and not to mention a slave driver. Despite all his less than desirable qualities, his characteristics were what made him a respected man. Mr. Jakken did respect him, and what was worse was he admired him. He hated himself for it.

Sesshomaru's office was on the top floor of the building, the twenty-third floor. Poor Mr. Jakken's office was on the twenty first floor. Sesshomaru was _the_ boss. The top dog. He's the one that barked orders at everyone. If you wanted to so much as scratch yourself, you always asked him if it was okay first. To tell the truth, everyone was terrified of him. He had the power to ruin your life in any way, shape, or form he pleased.

Why did he have all this power, you may ask? Because he was the owner of one of the most prestigious company in all of Japan; Taisho Enterprise. He was a renowned business man, quick and cunning in all his decisions. He earned billions year after year, and was probably one of the richest men in all of Japan.

After much delay, the elevator slowly came to a stop in front of Mr. Jakken. He was met with the bright and amiable face of a young man with red hair, short and fashionably cut to suit the latest trends. Mr. Jakken surppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the youth. "Hey, Mr. Jakken! What's up?" The youth pulled at his tie uncomfortably. He was obviously still getting use to it.

"Shippo.. would you kindly get out of my way," he motioned towards the general office area. "Oh! Yeah, sure," Shippo rushed out of the elevator, dropping his papers along the way. "Oh, woops," he bent to pick them up and only succeeded in dropping more. A small vein appeared on the side of Mr. Jakken's head. "Shippo!" Mr. Jakken stepped over the youth's papers, ignoring him as he continued to apologize.

The elevator doors closed on a very grumpy looking Mr. Jakken's face.

---

Shippo raised an eyebrow at Kagura, who had been chuckling to herself just previously. He pointed a thumb at the elevator as he gathered the rest of his papers, "What's up with him?" Kagura just shook her head, pursing her glossy red lips together. She suppressed another laugh. "What do you think?"

"Sesshomaru expecting the impossible again?"

She just nodded. "Hey, mind if I sit her a minute and try to fix this mess," Shippo asked. He took a seat without a response and began to sort out his papers as Kagura went back to work herself. Glancing up at her briefly from time to time, he mentally noted her general appearance.

Kagura was very pretty. She was graceful in everything she did, like a cat. Her bun was slightly disheveled, but he supposed she intended it to look that way. Her eyelashes were long and darkly colored, not to mention full. He knew that her eyes were a curious pink color without looking. Curious, yet still attractive. The pink and black dress suit she wore seemed fashionable, and it flattered her figure well.

"Okay. Cool. Is Sesshomaru ready to see me, you think?"

"Hang on a minute. I'll check." She pressed a button on the intercom with her neatly manicured nails.

"Mr. Taisho?"

A pause. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to see Mr. Higurashi?"

"Send him in." Click.

"I guess so," Kagura nodded at him. Shippo stood and strode towards the door, stopping when Kagura spoke again. "Tell your cousin I said hello," she called. Shippo smiled, "Will do."

Nearly forty five minutes later, Shippo emerged from the room of doom. His countenance in no way resembled Mr. Jakken's though. "How'd it go," Kagura asked. He smiled happily, and went to speak but paused when he caught sight of a pale girl sitting near Kagura. His eyes stayed on her as he spoke finally. "Fine. Good. Great. Inuyasha briefed me pretty well," he said. Fiddling with his neck tie, he looked back to Kagura. "Who's your friend?"

"Strictly off limits, Miroku," Kagura mocked him. Miroku was a rather lecherous player from the seventeenth floor, which Shippo knew all too well. "Hey! I resent that," Shippo exclaimed, chuckling. "I was just wondering." The girl looked up from her book, her dark eyes fixing on him. "Kanna," the girl said. Shippo went to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Kanna replied. Her eyes darted back down to her book and she proceeded to blatantly ignore the young man's hand. He looked slightly ruffled as he looked back at Kagura. "She's my little sister," the older woman explained.

"What?"

Kagura shot him a glare.

"Sorry, it's just you girls look nothing alike."

"We get that a lot," Kagura observed, looking over at her sister.

"I'm sure." Shippo surveyed them and imagined little question marks appearing above his head. While pretty as well, Kanna was super pale, even more so than Sesshomaru. Which bordered on being transparent.

She wore little white shorts and a matching white polo shirt. Her hair was a very white blond color, as well as long and thick. There were glasses perched on the end of her nose as she intently read her book. He noticed textbooks on the floor near her converse clad feet.

"Highscool," he ventured a guess.

Kanna looked up. "College."

"Wow. You look really young to be in college," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. She really did look to be of high school age.

"Kanna has a boyfriend, Shippo." Kagura leveled him with a stare. "Stop trying to pick up on my sister and wander on back to Inuyasha, why don't you?" Shippo shot her a mock hurt look and went to stand in front of the elevator. He pressed the down button, and sighed. "I can take a hint. I see when I'm not wanted." As the elevator doors slid open, he put the back of his hand to his forehead. "Fare thee well, cruel world," he cried as dramatically as possible.

Little did he know, the elevator doors were sliding close. "Crap," he muttered as he darted inside. Only to find that the back of his suit got caught in the doors.

"Smooth," Kanna murmured.

---

"Shippo! Where the hell were you?"

"I was doing what you asked, Inuyasha," Shippo answered, rolling his eyes. Inuyasha always liked to bark and whine at him. Then again, he was his boss. Not to mention, next in line after Sesshomaru when it came to authority.

"You know I like to know what his decisions pronto," Inuyasha eyed him with his strangely colored eyes. "If you like it so much, why don't you do it yourself," Shippo asked underneath his breath. He was immediately struck on the head with Inuyasha's fist. He muttered as he held the quickly forming bump.

That was the thing about Inuyasha. You could talk to him any way you wanted, he wasn't necessarily your boss. You just did stuff he asked you to, and he was usually pretty lienent. UNLESS you had Shippo's job.

"Because that's your job, stupid. Now leave me alone for awhile." And with that, Inuyasha took his leave into his office to do God knows what.

Shippo sighed and made his way to his own office. He plopped himself down in his seat and placed his feet on the desk, resting his head on his arms. He closed his eyes. His job wasn't very complicated. It was the only one that existed inside the company. There was a boss of each floor, and they all answered to the top dog upstairs. They made decisions and before they made it final, they asked Sesshomaru what he thought. Usually, one of these bosses would make the trip up themselves, like Mr. Jakken had. However, Inuyasha was a special case.

The big boss was his older half brother. He had special privileges that no one else had. Neither of the brothers particularly adored the other, and thus they avoided seeing each other as often as possible. This was why Shippo's position was created. Inuyasha would think of a final decision, and then he would brief Shippo on it. Shippo's job was to relay the decision and carry the message back to Inuyasha. Take it or leave it; Yes, no.

Then again, Shippo could see why they didn't get along. Sesshomaru was clean cut, hard and sharp. His pale skin made him seem delicate, yet he was anything but. He had recently cut his silver hair short, and he wore a variety of black and blue suits. His shoes were always nicely polished, and not a hair was out of place ever. Of course, he never laughed and he most certainly never went to less than important company events.

Inuyasha was completely different. His own silver locks hung well past the middle of his back, and he often wore it in a low pony tail. Initially, he would start out wearing a suit, but would later discard the top and roll up the sleeves of his white under shirt to reveal his tanned and muscular arms. Loud and obnoxious, Inuyasha would never admit he was wrong and he spent a great deal of his time on the other floors of the building. And undoubtedly, he was usually the center of attention at company parties.

"Hey! Where's my papers, asshole," Shippo heard Inuyasha exclaim from all the way down the hall. He heard the angry thumps of his boss's feet and was acutely aware as his head being smacked for the second time that day. "Hey!! They're right here! God!"

Shippo very impatiently shoved the papers into Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha eyed him, then the papers. "See to it that it doesn't happen again," he muttered and stomped out of Shippo's office. "Jerk," he mumbled.

Another day in paradise.

---

Meanwhile, on the thirteenth floor...

SLAP!

"Asshole! I told you to keep your hands to yourself!"

The afore mentioned Miroku stood cradling his wounded, stinging, pink cheek with one hand. He placed his other hand on the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "But Sango, you flaunt it all so well and it's only natural--"

"I do no such thing," a very angry Sango seethed.

Miroku was mostly correct though. Sango Tajiya was a reasonably attractive woman. Many men would even say that she was sexy themselves. She didn't need to _do_ anything to flaunt her assets. She was just naturally noticable. Her dark hair fell half way down her back in silky tresses. She usually wore some form of pink or black to work, and her make up always matched appropriately. Already a tall woman, she added to her prestige by wearing high heels and walking with her chin held high. Her legs were long and she carried herself with utmost pride. She was your typical successful business woman.

"I should slap a sexual harassment law suit on your ass," she muttered. She eyed him with murderous intent, "Then we'd see who's laughing." Miroku chuckled nervously, shying away from her. "Now, now, Sango. Don't be hasty," he said and inched his way towards the elevator. "I mean it Miroku! Don't do it again!"

She used the same threat every day on the lecherous perv, and the same slap as well. Sometimes she thought she could slap some sense into him. But despite the seriousness of her claim, she never went through with it. So day after day, week after week, month after month, Miroku pursued her. He knew exactly how to push her buttons, and took great pleasure in doing so.

Miroku leaned in and kissed her cheek, watching as she reddened slightly. "I'll see you tonight," he used his sing-song voice, and disappeared inside the elevator. Sango chucked a paper weight at his retreating head, "In your dreams!" A mirthful Kagome exited the elevator as it began to close, a smile on her face. "That's right, in my bed, my love," they heard him chirp as the doors finally slid close.

Shaking her head and sighing, Sango turned to her secretary, Kagome. "Still at it, ne?" Kagome smiled and patted her friend's shoulder, then sat behind her tall desk. She placed some documents she'd been holding in Sango's hands. "What are these," Sango asked, squinting down at the papers. "It's a proposal made by Kouga's people," Kagome explained. Sango's suddenly weary eyes scanned the papers quickly. She sighed and leaned against Kagome's desk.

Sango cleared her throat and looked down at her friend. "Do you think he'll ever give up?" Kagome blinked. "Kouga?" Sango raised her eyebrow, incredulous. "No, Miroku," she elaborated. "Oh... I don't know, Sango-chan. He's a little... persistent," Kagome observed. "Hah!" Sango scoffed, rubbing her brow gently. "Try stubborn as hell."

Miroku had been trying to date Sango ever since he'd joined the business, which was almost two and a half years ago. He'd set eyes on the beauty and decided she was the one for him; Along with half the other female employees at Taisho Enterprise. Sango rubbed at her left temple, feeling a horrible migraine coming on.

Muttering to herself about her stinging hand and lost paper weight, she told Kagome to hold all calls and cancel her meetings for the next few hours. Kagome responded with a nod, and set about her task.

---

Laughing to himself, Miroku sat behind his desk in his own office on the seventeenth floor. His laughter quickly died off as he caught sight of a massive pile of papers on his desk, which had been waiting for him the past two days. His secretary, Koharu, came in and placed another set in front of him.

"Good morning, Mr. Houshi. These are hot off the press for you," she chirped rather happily. Miroku sighed and retrieved his glasses from a drawer in his desk. "Good morning, Koharu. How are you this morning?" He started shuffling through the papers, not really paying attention to her response. She launched into a story of her whole morning up until his arrival, talking consistently as he nodded his head and muttered occasionally.

Despite the fact that Miroku did indeed spend most of his time on the other floors, he had an important job. He was in charge of promotion and sales. He made a lot of Sesshomaru's trips for him. This included visiting certain businesses and other partners of the business that Sesshomaru didn't see fit to visit. Or call, for that matter. Miroku reached over and laid his hand on the mouse of his computer, getting ready to search for a number he required.

"... Mr. Houshi?"

Blinking, Miroku noticed Koharu was still talking. _Woops_, he thought and looked up at her in a perplexed fashion. "Yes, Koharu," he asked, smiling widely and brightly as possible. "Do you think you can come," she asked, obviously repeating herself. Miroku blinked, yet again. "When did you say this was," he asked, straightening up and folding his hands together, trying to look serious. Pretending like you know what your employees were talking about was hard work, don't you know?

"Tonight."

Clenching his teeth together and hissing slightly, he acted as though he was annoyed and/or sorry that he couldn't accompany her. "I'm sorry Koharu," he started. "But I have to meet my girlfriend's parents tonight and I don't think I can get out of it," he told her, smiling apologetically. He liked Koharu, sure he did. He wouldn't have slept with her otherwise.

She looked down at her high heeled feet, looking modest and shy. Clasping her hands in front of her, she also looked extremely disappointed. It almost made him feel like an awful, cheating, lying dog to see her look like that. Almost, being the key word. "Alright, I understand," she replied finally, then turned and left his office in a noticeably gloomy mood.

Koharu was a sweet young girl, fresh out of college. She was looking for love in all the wrong places, as Miroku liked to put it. He was half tempted to tell her he was sorry for misleading her, seeing as that was what he had basically done.

When she'd first joined the business, he asked her out. This was his custom. Unfortunately, the new comer didn't know about this and was flattered that she'd been asked. After all, Miroku looked to be a nice, charming man. His smile was to die for, and he was very polite. He brought her roses when he picked her up, opened all doors for her, and pulled her seat out for her at the restraunt. One thing he neglected to mention was the fact that he brought all his new dates to that particular restraunt.

She did think it was a bit odd though when the waitress came by with an icy glare, and asked him,  
"The usual?"

---

"Oi, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome halted in her actions, her keys poised to enter the lock of her car. "Yes," she turned with a smile on her face. A man with long dark hair and pale blue eyes suddenly stood in front of her. "So, about those proposals," he began. Kagome cut him off, "Oh, we're not sure about anything at this point, Kouga-kun." She smiled kindly. He shook his head in dismay. "That's too bad," he commented, then smiled down at her.

"So... got plans for tonight," he asked. He leaned on the hood of her car, slipping a little and stumbling a bit. Kagome suppressed a laugh, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She could see what he was thinking by the look of embarrassment on his face. "I'm not sure, but-"

"Kagoooome!!"

For the second time since she'd clocked out, someone called her name. She looked up and saw her younger cousin Shippo running towards her. He came to a halt on her other side, propping himself up on his knees as he leaned over panting. "You weren't going to leave without me, were you," he managed to wheeze out. She chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Of course not."

Turning to Kouga, she gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I told Shippo I'd give him a ride home while his car was in the shop," she explained. Kouga sighed, trying not to look ruffled. "Oh, that's okay. No need to apologize," he told her with a smile. "I'll just catch you another time?"

She nodded and turned towards Shippo, giving him a secrete appreciative look. Kouga turned and started back towards his own car. Kagome giggled when he was safely out of ear shot. "Thank you," she laughed and unlocked her car. Shippo gave her his most charming smile, "You're welcome."

Kouga had been trying to pick up on her for a few months now. Every once in a while, she conceded and went out with him. He was a pleasant guy and everything, but she just wasn't attracted to him that way. It was always a chore for her to decline his offers because he was such a nice guy. Sometimes she even felt bad about it. _At least he's not Miroku_, she silently thanked the gods.

Shippo had done a nice job of declining for her today though. She didn't even feel an ounce of guilt as Kouga pulled away in his sleek black sports car, and Shippo pulled away in his own beat up white pick up truck. She just sat behind the wheel of her green beetle and hummed to the music.

---

On the other side of the building, Sango was walking towards her own dark purple mustang. "Ugh, another long day at work," she mumbled as she climbed into the front seat. "I can't wait to just get home and relax," she sighed and rested her head against the back of her seat.

Almost forty minutes later, Sango was thrumming her neatly manicured nails on the steering wheel. She was trapped on the express way. The traffic was horrendously backed up, and it was wearing on her nerves. "What the hell is the hold up," she nearly screeched in impatience. All she could hear were horns honking, and she suppressed the urge to turn and give the finger to the man behind her. He'd been honking at her for the past five minutes!!

"It's not my fault, alright!" She growled and turned her blinker on, seeking to take the nearest exit. Screw waiting, she thought. I'll just take the long way home. After what seemed like forever, she finally pulled into her own driveway. Sighing happily, she entered her house and laid her keys on table next to the door.

"Kohaku, I'm home," she called. "Back here sis," came his reply. He was in the back room, used mainly for their pool table and his various game systems. You'd think he'd be growing out of such things, she thought as she grinned ruefully. After all, he was a sophomore at Tokyo University. How did he find the time?

Sango stopped mid thought as she entered the room. "Hey sis," her younger brother waved to her. He had a mischievous grin on his face. "I believe you've met before," he said to her. There on the floor sat the most annoying man she had ever met. "What the hell are you doing here," she yelled, pointing down at the offensive man. "This is my house!!"

Miroku looked up at her with his dark eyes, feigning confusion. "Whatever do you mean, dear Sango? We have a date tonight," he told her. "Like hell we do," she growled and took one of her high heels off. She chunked it at his face and Kohaku fell back, laughing hysterically.

"You," she yelled and pointed an accusing finger at her brother. "How dare you," she bellowed and he sweat dropped, pointing at himself. "Me," he asked. "Yeah, you! Didn't I tell you not to talk to weird people?!" Miroku stirred on the floor, where he had apparently been knocked out. "Oow, Sango. So cruel," he muttered, high heel protruding from his head.

Kohaku stood, dusting off his pants. "Well, I'll let you two kids have your fun," he told them. "I'm going to Kanna's house for the night." Sango shot him a glare. "You mean to tell me you're leaving me alone with this depraved maniac?! What kind of brother are you," she yelled. He winked, then smiled, "One of a kind."

Sango snorted, "Think you're so cool..." Just before they heard the front door close, Miroku called out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sango gave him the evil eye, "Don't encourage him. God only knows what all that entails," she added on. Miroku plastered a thoughtful look onto his face and gazed up at her ceiling. He held his hand up, "Well, no butt-"

"Stop," Sango bellowed. "Don't even," she interrupted him. She hardly wanted to hear about the antics that took place in his _extremely_ private sex life. "I don't even wanna know," she mumbled and stood, making her way towards the kitchen. Miroku followed after her happily, grinning like the chesire cat.

He hummed behind her, looking around in her kitchen. It had been a very long time since he'd last visited. As Sango busied herself opening cabinets and gathering things for her customary meal, Miroku poked his out the door way and into the hall. He briefly wondered which door led to her room. Then he turned and looked at her back with an interested expression.

"Alright, well I'll let you get dressed," he told her suddenly as he headed towards her living room. He plopped down on her couch, and she furrowed her brow. "I _am_ dressed," she called rather indignantly after him. "Yes, I'm well aware of that Sango," he told her. If possible, her brow furrowed even more. "But not for a night on the town," he told her rather merrily.

"I am _not_ going out with you tonight," she insisted. As an after thought, she mumbled, "Stupid idiot." Entering the kitchen again with his hands in his pockets, he almost pouted. "Oh, I am wounded," he said in his most dramatic stage voice. "Well, good," she nodded her head and grabbed a dark onion, beginning to peel the papery skin off of it.

"Besides," she added on, "We have work tomorrow."

"Oh, they wouldn't miss us terribly bad," he flippantly told her. "Besides, we wouldn't even have to sleep in that long if you didn't want to," he began but was abruptly cut off. She slapped him upside the head hard. "And I am _definitely_ not going to sleep with you either," she told him rather venomously. She picked up one of the kitchen knives and fleetingly thought of embedding it in his thick, stupid, stubborn head. Nah, she rolled her eyes and decided she didn't want to become a homicidal maniac just for him. That would be just what he wanted, she scowled again. Eventually he'd leave by himself.

Right?

"Come on, Sango. It's just dinner," he pleaded with her.

Apparently not. She sighed loudly. "Miroku, I am making dinner right now," she pointed out, gesturing towards all her supplies. "Leave it for later," he said and leaned against the cabinet beside her. He looked at the profile of her beautiful face, wanting more than anything to just reach out and touch her. He was trying so _hard_ and she just wasn't being responsive. Difficult women were so... difficult, he thought in his head while frowning slightly. Playing hard to get was one thing, but Sango gave the game a whole new set of rules. Complicated ones.

He liked her a lot. A lot more than she thought, he expected. Sure, he still hit on other women but that was just a a habit. One he needed to get rid of, but didn't have the heart to. It was all just fun and games to him, and he knew that it wasn't right to think of it that way. He played with women's feelings on a regular basis simply for his own amusement. He sighed dejectedly, and Sango cast a wayward glance at him out of the corner of her eye. Ignoring her, he thought about how fierce and fiery her temper was. He might not admit it, but a little part inside of him delighted in being abused by her everyday. Not in a masochistic manner though, he added on mentally. Oh no, that wouldn't do at all. The reason he secretly enjoyed it was because at least that way she paid attention to him.

Just as he was about to give up and go home, Sango spoke. "Alright... but just tonight, and not for long either," she said. She put her utensils down and turned on the faucet, not daring to look at his face. His face nearly split in two with the widest smile he'd ever given another human being. He fought the urge to pump his fist in the air and yell, "YESSS!!!!" Instead, he kept on smiling and walked into the living room to wait.

---

Across town, in his ridiculously opulent mansion, the owner of Taisho Manor sat in one of his many studies reading quietly. His ears twitched slightly as he listened to the sounds of his maids and butlers shuffling back and forth between rooms and down halls. They were all very deliberate in their actions, quiet and use to doing them in silence by now. They knew that when the lord of the house was home, he _loathed_ being disturbed.

Sesshomaru turned to the next page in his book with deft fingers, the page fluttering under his paper white fingertips. The peace and quiet of the mansion seemed strange, but he ignored that fact and tried to enjoy it while it lasted. The domain that was his mansion was the only place he could escape the world outside. He chose who came and went, and with great attention to detail. If he thought someone would be troublesome, he quickly disposed of said peson. He couldn't afford having his ears assaulted unwillingly. In fact, the only person that he even _slightly_ allowed to do so was...

"Sesshomaru-sama!!"

So _that_ was why the peace and quiet was so starnge. He lifted his head as the young girl named Rin bounded into his private study, waving a piece of paper at him. She was probably eight or so, and he wondered how she could be oblivious to all of his rules, when she'd been living there since she was at least five. He stared at her, waiting for her to specify her reasoning for invading his time of solitude.

"I drew you a picture," she declared, beaming up at him. She held the drawing out to him, and it was of a rather large... thing. He blinked, then inquired, "This is...?" She almost giggled. "It's a dog, silly," she chided him. Glancing down at it again, he thought he could _maybe_ see four legs. "Alright," he said and took the picture from her. He laid it on his desk to be forgotten and she spun on her heel, running out the doors with her hair flying. "Bye-bye!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her retreating form, then returned to his normal stance, his golden eyes boring into the page below him. He scanned the lines, thinking of the little girl who lived in his house. He had found her on his property one night, crying and sniffling and dirty. She's been abandoned, and ever since then he'd allowed her to stay. After a year had passed, he even adopted her to make sure she would stay with him. Because even though he would never admit to himself or anyone else for that matter...

He could stand having her around.

---

Inuyasha paced.

He was a restless sort of man. He had to be doing something at least slightly productive at all times or he fidgeted. Once again, in complete contrast to his brother, he lived in a normal house. It was actually sort of small. But he liked it that way, because no one was there to occupy it with him. When he had first bought it, he'd been satisfied with his sensible choice. I don't need a house that big anyway, he told himself. What use is it if it's just me?

Making his way into the kitchen, the light from the refridgerator draped itself over his nearly naked form. Standing in just his red boxers, he scratched his head languidly. Inuyasha yawned and decided he wasn't hungry after all. Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting in his work out room, active as ever. "Seventy-one," he counted as he lifted his weights again and again.

Finally, exhausted, he wandered into his living room with heavy steps and collapsed onto his comfy black leather couch. _Sleep... _

And he welcomed it as he shut his eyes and dreamt of sitting still.

------------------------------

Look. I'm done! -points in excitement-


End file.
